1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a networked multifunctional product that communicates various data with other terminal apparatuses over a network by applying various communications protocols.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
A network communications system sometimes includes a network multifunctional product that communicates various data with other terminal apparatuses over a network by applying various communications protocols.
In such a network communications apparatus, various application services are provided while the network multifunctional product acts as a core. For example, an image read from an original document is transmitted to a designated mail destination by electronic mail as a “scan to email service”. A body context of a reception email and an image of an attached file or the like are printed out as an “electronic mail printout service”. Similarly, a body context of a reception email and an image of an attached file or the like are transmitted to a designated facsimile as an “electronic mail facsimile transfer service”.
In such a network communications system, it is preferable that a file is transmitted from the network multifunctional product to a designated user by various communications devices in various manners.